All Over Again
by Usako3000
Summary: Tkari featuring some Michi. "A successful relationship requires falling in love many times with the same person." After spending two years in Australia, can TK ever reconnect with Hikari?


Hi everyone! This is my first MAJOR Tkari! It's called All over Again! ^_^ If you haven't read my Michi "Breathless" (Just search under author: Usako3000) then read it!  
Some of it fills in some stuff in this fic. They're both occurring along this time line. =)

Look for 02: Back to the NewlyWeds show coming soon! Read the first part too and review please! ^_^

HUGZ!

* * *

**All Over Again**  
by Usako3000 / .Kamiya / The Michi Princess  
Rating: PG  
IMP Notes::: This was revised on April 17th/2001 ^_^

* * *

_"A successful relationship requires falling in love many times with the same person"_

Takeru Takashi sat watching as cars started to pull up in the driveway of his brother's house.

He was nervous.

No, he was petrified out of his mind.

He hadn't seen some of these people in over two years since he had been in Australia studying.

Most importantly, he hadn't seen Hikari Kamiya in two years.

Two very _long_ years.

"Yo, little bro, nervous about seeing Kari?"

Matt grinned evilly as Takeru turned violently, blushing hard. "No! Onii-San, you treat me like I'm still five! Jeez, It's not like I'm in love with her or anything!"

Oh, but how he used to be.

Matt smirked.

"TK!"A familiar voice giggled and Takeru barely had the time to turn around before being hugged fiercely by a young woman with bright eyes and a pretty face. "Oh my God, TK, you're so grown up!" Mimi broke the hug, her eyes shimmery with tears of pride, "You're a man now, how could you stay away for so long?!"

"Hi, Mimi. I missed you too!" He smiled, his attachment to her feeling more like a sister than a friend.

TK remembered Tai and Mimi's wedding very clearly. Mimi had looked gorgeous. Her long dark hair cascading down her back, big brown eyes framed with impossibly long eyelashes and a medium skin tone that had shimmered with inner radiance. Although he'd never admit it, he had been completely taken by her. Afterall, she had been his first crush. Yet, he also remembered how Kari had looked in a deep pink outfit, dark hair pulled up into a bun, walking down the aisle toward ...

Mimi's bottom lip trembled as she indulged in some theatrics: "Why! Why did you have to grow up! My Little TK!"

"There, there, Babe." Tai came up behind her and slung a comforting arm around her shoulders while Yamato watched with amusement. "TK, looking smooth, you're no longer just hanging with the big boys, you _are_ one!"

TK grinned. Finally some recognition! Honestly, it was tiring of being forced to sit at the kids table all the time! "Thanks Tai!"

Before either of them could say a word, Mimi frowned, looking around. "Hey, one second -" She stormed to the door, "HIKARI KAMIYA!"

TK froze.

Tai burst out laughing.

Mimi marched outside and after obviously reprimanded Kari, reappeared with a shy looking Hikari behind her, blushing.

He couldn't breathe.

The world spun, the stars shone, the angels all chirped happily.

She looked almost as uncomfortable as he, "Hi . . . Takeru . . . "

Surprising himself with the calmness in his voice, he replied, "Hi, Hikari."

She looked beautiful though her clothes were simple: black pants and a lavender dress shirt adorned with a small yellow halo on the breast pocket. Her hair was down, reaching just past her shoulders, glistening like an Angel's...

Before he could stammer any furthur conversation out, a squeal came from the door. "TAKERU!" Sora squealed as she ran up to him giving him a huge hug.

"Sora!" He looked down at her and smiled brightly. The young woman had lost her teenage tomboy phase. Though she retained her love for soccer she preferred make up and flowers to bruises and dirty fields. Her reddish blonde hair was long and pulled up into a ponytail with tendrils let down framing her face. Her brown eyes shone with fondness toward TK.

After talking with Sora for a few moments, he turned to see where Kari was and found her talking to Daisuke.

Takeru's eyes narrowed. Even though Daisuke had brought a girlfriend...

"YO! T.Z!"

Daisuke grinned good-naturedly as he raised a hand to wave at his friend. It had been a long running joke that Daisuke would never call him by his correct name. Back then it had been out of spite, now it was out of friendship and humour. TK grinned back. Well, maybe he didn't have too much to worry about.

* * *

"A Toast!" Yamato grinned as he held up his glass, "to my little brother Takeru on his return home!"

"Hurrah!"

"And to my gorgeous fiancee" he smiled at the woman by his side who blushed in return, "To Mimi and Tai ...to Michi!"

Tai raised an eyebrow while Mimi smiled , their fingers tightly entwined together.

"To Daisuke and Shana, Sora and David, Izzy and Yas, Jyou and Erica, Ken and Miyako, Cody and . .. " He grinned, "Cady! And finally to Kari, who we  
all know, after someone's return will soon have a... 'and her boyfriend' attached to her name."

"Hurrah!"

Takeru turned and looked at Kari. She blinked, her cheeks flushed a bright red.

Their eyes met.

And he fell in love all over again.

* * *

_Years Ago_

TK felt the tears stinging at his eyes as he urged Kari to keep climbing the rope. He was so scared. All he wanted to do was sit down and cry his eyes out, but he didn't. Why? Because he didn't want *her* to be scared. "Kari, keep climbing, it's gonna be okay!"

She nodded. Relieved and reassured by his presence.

Then, Piedmon.

He cackled evilly as he grabbed TK and cut off their escape route.

TK felt his chest swell with panic, "Run Kari!"

"NO! I won't leave you!"

But . . . he wasn't scared for himself anymore . . . but for his friends, his "big  
sister" Mimi, whom he hadn't seen in months, for his brother, for Patamon . . . and  
especially for Kari.

TK was only ten, and girls were supposed to be yucky. But for some reason ...

After Mimi left the group, he had found Tai awake at night, looking very worried. When he had questioned Tai about it, the older boy had immediately become sad. He  
had explained that even though he had been harsh to her, he cared about her. A-lot. Maybe even *loved* her.

Was that it? Did TK *love* Kari?

He was only ten years old, hardly even that.

But . . .

She made a desperate swipe for his hand.

And as he stared into her brown eyes, eyes filled with worry and concern for him, he fell in love with her.

* * *

_Some years later_

TK ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

He was here! His new school.

Though older, he still wasn't the bravest person. In fact, he was ready to run crying for his mommy as he readied himself outside of his new classroom. He watched as his teacher spoke to the class and then motioned for him to enter. After a quick introduction he looked up. There, in the adjoining seat to which his teacher was motioning him to sit in, was Kari.

Walking toward her he gathered all his courage, "Together again, hey?"

She smiled brightly, "Yeah, just like it always will be!" She gave him a wink.

He felt the world spinning beneath his feet as he shakily slid into his seat, "Our teacher kind looks like Ogremon don't ya think?"

She burst into laughter which she tried in vain to muffle with her hand. He grinned, suddenly at ease. He didn't know why he expected anything to have changed between them. Her eyes were dancing with happiness and amusement as she glanced at him and as he looked into Kari's eyes, he knew:

He fell in love with her for the second time.

* * *

_One year later_

"No Palmon, don't do it!" Mimi clutched to her digimon as the others desperately tried to hold theirs back.

"Patamon, please, I lost you once to Devimon. . .not again." TK's eyes filled with tears as he pleaded desperately to his little orange digimon.

Patamon pulled away from the boy's embrace. "Don't worry TK, it'll be okay. You guys stay here and we'll be back. We promise."

Without a second word, they all left. From Agumon to Hawkmon. Gone to fight the latest evil and save their friends. So brave, so loyal, so like them.

Sora and Mimi were in tears.

Tai was almost shaking.

Yamato's eyes were lifeless.

Miyako curled up in a corner.

Jyou clutched his fists.

Izzy blinked trying to keep tears from coming.

Daisuke sat on the floor of the cave, trembling.

Iori was crying softly.

TK felt sick. What if...what if they didn't come back? Oh god, what if? A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to face Kari who was sobbing almost hysterically. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged her tightly. Mimi and Tai were closeted together, and Izzy was comforting Sora. Entwined together, TK and Kari sobbed out their fears with the comfort of eachother. Through the wretched darkness of worry there was but one light. Kari. And he fell all over again. Deeper and deeper in love with her than ever before.

* * *

_Three years ago_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tai turned to face Mimi, his eyes glowing with excitement as they clutched hands.

Palmon and Agumon stood beside them with shining eyes.

All the digi destined were gathered around and Mimi smiled adoringly at Tai. TK couldn't help but realise how beautiful she was. But no, there was no chance  
of that! Not now for sure!

Suddenly TK felt someone grasp his hand, he turned and saw Kari with a huge grin, watching her brother. He smiled and stroked her hand with his thumb. She was intent on the scene before them so TK decided to take advantage of the situation and snuck a glance at her eyes. So beautiful.

And yeah, he had had the tiniest crush on Mimi, but as he looked at Kari. . . he fell in _love _with her all over again.

* * *

_Tonight_

The night air was still and bitter. Takeru sighed as he rubbed his arms. He had fallen in love with her so many times but had never acted on it. Would it always  
be this way? In this torturous limbo?

"TK?"

He turned quickly and saw Hikari smiling at him.

"Tai told me to go with you and pick the digimon up from his house."

"Oh! Yah...Umm, right now?"

"If you want. Or, er... we could talk a bit."

She looked nervous.

He was going to throw up.

"Uh, yeah, I...I did want to talk you actually...Want to take a walk?"

Kari looked pleasantly surprised, "Sure."

They started to stroll along the street in awkward silence. Noticing her shivering, Takeru placed an arm around her.

She flushed.

He swore he could hear the harps of heaven beckoning to him, to be this close, to be this near to her.

"TK! A falling star! Make a wish!" She pointed at the star wildly, eliciting a chuckle from him at her enthusiasm.

_"NO! I won't leave you!" ... Her eyes were dancing with happiness and amusement as she glanced at him ... _Through the darkness of the worry there was but one light. Kari ... She grasped his hand tightly ...

He shut his eyes tightly at the memories and thought softly.

_I wish that I have the courage to tell Kari I love her..._

"Did you wish?"

He nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

"Takeru...I've missed you." She breathed, "A-lot...I...I really missed you. We've...since we were little I've always had...and then you left and we never...and what I mean to say is..."

"I love you." He blurted.

Kari's eyes widened as she looked at him, "What?"

"Kari, I know that might not have been where you were going, but I needed to tell you that. I've loved you for years, fallen in love with you a million times over and I want us to... I want us to be together."

He waited for her reaction which was to promptly burst into tears, colliding with his chest.

He was confused.

Then with nervous hands, he gently hugged her.

Her breathing was shallow and her voice soft as she spoke. "I love you too, TK, I love you too."

No more words were spoken, they simply stood there in silence. Hikari pressed against his chest reveling in his scent and feel, and Takeru holding her in his arms,  
reveling in her warmth.

* * *

_A year and a half later (Ten years in the Digiworld)_

Takeru was awake, but somehow asleep. He was fully alert, but his eyes were closed. He was waiting for the alarm clock to ring. . .then he realised. No alarm clock would ring!

The destined had begun to spend vacations in the digiworld, where time moved much much slower and they never aged, allowing them to use a few weeks of vacation time to spend a good year together. Gennai had provided them the houses and all the families were able to spend all eternity in happiness, going between the worlds. This was truly the life.

Finally waking he lazily rolled to his side and tickled his sleeping wife.

"Mmh...Jyou..."

"KARI!"

She opened one eye and giggled before pulling him in for a kiss. He happily obliged her demanding lips. They pulled apart for a moment and he paused, staring into her eyes before rolling to his side of the bed.

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh, I was just thinking,"

"About...?"

He grinned as he slid off the bed to get dressed, "About how every day when I wake up I fall in love with you."

Tk smiled to himself.

"All over again."

**FIN**

* * *

_"A successful relationship requires falling in love many times with the same __person"_

**Well, that's it! My first full fledged Tkari! How'd you all like it? ^_^ Please Review!**


End file.
